L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Des siècles de rivalité pour en arriver là, dans cette pièce close. Juste à cause d'une jalousie, d'une réaction, d'une action faite sans reflexion. Et tout part. Et les siècles de rivalités se changent en passion, et l'amour explose, et le désir gonfle. Et la vérité longtemps cachée crie. France/Angleterre, lemon créé pour un défi de la ficotheque ardente. One-Shot


**L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme**

**Bien le bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous et à toutes !**

**Me revoilà avec un autre défi lancé sur la Ficothèque Ardente (ça faisait 6 mois que ce défi trainait sans qu'aucune âme charitable ne vienne jamais… Alors, j'ai laissé mon cerveau dériver dans les méandres de la folie et voici ce que j'ai pondu (c'est incroyable ce qu'on peut faire en à peine deux heures…). Je vous joins les consignes :**

**Axis Power Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Je ne fais que vous donnez du rêve en jouant avec les personnages !**

Consigne :

Réaliser un récit érotique sur le thème d'un amour indéfectible.

Citation :

"Si tu avais su le merveilleux en toi pour créer l'impossible en moi" _Jacques Salomé_

Contraintes :

Faîtes dire à votre personnage 5 phrases (pas une de plus, pas une de moins) du même acabit à l'être aimé de manière naturelle **(ouais, bah… fuck le naturel, hein ! Attendez ! Je rigole ! Je rigole ! Tout est naturel !).**

Vous avez 1000 mots maximum pour le faire.

XXX

Couple : France/Angleterre (honnnnn… Kawaiiiiiii…/sbom/)

Rated : M pour cause de lemon explicite (parce que c'est ça qui est bon !)

Nombre de mots : 1000 (pile poil, sans compter mon blabla en gras et les consignes)

XXX

**Donc… J'espère que ce n'est pas trop implicite. J'ai voulu montrer le côté « indéfectible », en créant une forme de boucle temporelle plus ou moins (surtout moins, je crois) évidente. De plus, en appuyant sur le côté historique, j'ai voulu montrer que cet amour existait depuis longtemps. Désolée si ce n'est pas assez clair. Pour une fois, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de plus discret (ce qui me change).**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

*-o~0~o-*

Arthur ne savait plus où il était précisément. Une vague d'amour le noyait, un torrent de caresses le brulait et un ruisseau de passion l'achevait. Et le pire, c'était qu'il se sentait responsable de cette situation où il baignait. C'était lui qui avait lancé l'invitation pour attirer son camarade, lui qui lui avait fait de subtiles avances, et tout ça par orgueil parce qu'il était jaloux de lui. Jaloux à en mourir lorsqu'il l'avait vu baiser la main de cette inconnue, par politesse. Et de ce fait, Arthur avait développé une irrésistible envie de faire comprendre à cet idiot qu'il ne tolérait pas ce genre de comportement.

Mais ça avait complètement dégénéré.

Francis avait trainé des siècles de frustration derrière lui et les avances de l'autre lui avait fait perdre les pédales. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient dans cette salle de repos, alors que toutes les autres Nations étaient déjà en chemin pour regagner leurs pays respectifs, après cette appétissante réunion sur les plats surgelés. Francis l'avait trainé jusque-là avec un regard si prenant qu'il n'avait pas vu où ils allaient avant d'y être arrivés.

Et là, contre la porte, une pluie de baiser s'abattait sur ses lèvres, sur sa peau et sur son âme. Et Francis semblait avoir complétement perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

« J'ai perdu tout le temps que j'ai passé sans t'aimer… »

Est-ce que Francis était vraiment en train de lui faire une déclaration ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la chose la plus probable qui soit, après tout, on n'efface pas des siècles de conflits sous une caresse…

Les boutons de sa veste sautèrent dans toute la pièce sous les attouchements de Francis qui arrachait le vêtement comme s'il était un obstacle à sa conquête du monde, sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

C'était d'ailleurs ça qui empêchait Arthur de répliquer quoique ce soit ; il était ivre de baisers.

« Saches qu'une parole de toi vaudra mille caresses de moi »

Là, c'était une invitation à l'amour ou Arthur ne s'y connaissait pas. Evidemment, Francis n'allait pas continuer à lui faire tout ça si l'autre n'était pas d'accord. Déjà qu'il franchissait une limite… Maintenant, il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir s'il faisait l'amour à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture ou si ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Les mouvements sensuels s'arrêtèrent, mais leurs corps étaient toujours collés, et leurs bouches, à quelques centimètres insignifiants ; l'un attendant une réponse, l'autre la cherchant derrière sa respiration lourde.

Puis Francis se jura qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. Un son délicat entre les lèvres gonflées de son cher ennemi, un son qui ressemblait à son nom, caché derrière un regard langoureux. Il n'avait besoin que de ça pour dire « oui ».

Et puis, Arthur avait trop d'orgueil et de mauvaise foi pour reconnaitre qu'il rêvait, depuis des lustres, de ce qu'il se passait. Alors il préférait rester discret mais explicite.

Francis était heureux et ne se gêna pas pour le montrer, explorant la douceur de ce cou qui se tendait sous ses lèvres, ces lèvres qui soupiraient son nom, et ce corps qui se dénudait sous ses doigts. Il sentait une chaleur l'envahir et relier sa main à la hanche d'Arthur.

« Dans la vie, j'aime deux choses : la rose et toi. La rose pour un jour et toi pour toujours ».

Arthur voulait lui demander de se taire, d'arrêter ce genre de phrases embarrassantes. Mais le fait qu'il refuse la rose, emblème de la nation anglaise, pour se consacrer à lui, à ce qu'il était en tant qu'humain, ça le rendait muet de bonheur.

Ils déambulèrent jusqu'au canapé, lèvres contre lèvres, bras s'enlaçant avec joie et enfin, Francis allongea son partenaire avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Arthur restait solidement accroché à sa nuque, comme un koala, et un rire échappa au français qui lui donna un énième baiser avant de retirer le bas de cet anglais possessif. Puis il se déshabilla à son tour, impatient et ébouillanté par sa propre passion.

Francis toucha, caressa, lécha ce corps qui s'offrait enfin à lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres, tant il était ému de ce retournement de situation inespéré. Alors il s'activa à la tâche de donner un maximum de plaisir à son ami d'enfance, qui se tordait et criait sous ses gestes attentionnés.

Puis, Francis acheva de se déshabiller lui-même, prenant une certaine hauteur grâce à ses bras, car il voulait l'observer lorsqu'il se perdait contre lui, lorsqu'il réclamait sa présence, les yeux aveugles d'excitation.

Francis attrapa les cuisses laiteuses d'Arthur et se glissa entre elles, doucement.

« Aimer, c'est mourir en soi pour revivre en autrui ».

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre l'ironie qu'il se sentait déjà emplit. Un cri lui échappa, plus torride qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, plus fort que les précédents.

Un baiser sage le calma et il accepta de laisser Francis continuer. Celui-ci recula son bassin doucement, parsemant ce corps d'attentions et d'amour pour camoufler la douleur, puis il avança à nouveau. Le choc fit encore crier Arthur et l'action se répéta, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Arthur l'implorait de continuer, de l'aimer et il ne savait plus ce qu'il lui disait d'autre tant il était perdu.

L'union dura, dura encore et encore. Et ils criaient leurs sentiments jusqu'à ce que le paroxysme fût atteint, les laissant haletant de plaisir.

Francis voulut lui redire qu'il l'aimait mais son adorable Arthur se redressa, plaçant sensuellement son doigt contre ses lèvres. Une chaleur particulière revint dans le bas-ventre de Francis.

Contre toute attente, Arthur se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, nu et splendide comme un papillon venant de sortir de son cocon. Et il se tourna vers lui, la main contre le bouton tournant de la lumière. Il le tourna et l'intensité diminua progressivement, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Avant de ne définitivement plus se voir, Arthur ricana.

« L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme ».

*-o~0~o-*

**« J'ai perdu tout le temps que j'ai passé sans t'aimer » citation de _Le Tasse_**

**« Saches qu'une parole de toi vaudra mille caresses de moi » citation de _moi_ (je l'ai complétement inventé, je vous le jure ! Si vous avez vu un truc dans le genre ailleurs, j'y suis pour rien !)**

**« Dans la vie, j'aime deux choses : la rose et toi. La rose pour un jour et toi pour toujours » citation _Anonyme_ (mais qu'on voit partout, déclinée de différentes façon, en plus… donc je ne sais pas si la mienne est la bonne mais bon… c'est l'idée globale qui compte)**

**« Aimer, c'est mourir en soi pour revivre en autrui » citation _d'Urfé_**

**« L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme » citation de _Shakespeare_**


End file.
